vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin
Pre-MUSH History Martin is the twin brother to Philip. Martin is a Lt. in the Visitor army, and a line officer. It is his voice that is the first to make initial contact with the “citizens of the planet Earth”. Martin soon after meets Mike Donovan and begins to bond with him. Later on, when Donovan got captured while trying to board the mothership again, Diana wanted to execute him. Martin stepped in and suggested that he be converted instead. After using a touch of reverse psychology, he got Diana to agree to attempt to convert him. Soon after while guiding Donovan back to his cell, he revealed himself as a Fifth Columnist, against the Leader’s plans. He told Donovan he couldn’t talk to him now, but he would help him escape. Martin sent Barbara to help Donovan get off ship. Later on when Donovan snuck back aboard the mothership, he found Martin and the two had time to talk. Martin revealed to Donovan that they were here to take the water, and take humans for food and for soldiers against an enemy that had defeated them before. Donovan asked Martin to find his son Sean. Martin agreed to help and also gets Robin Maxwell to Donovan as he’s leaving, telling him that she was being used to force her father into helping them. After the resistance came up with the plan to hijack the L.A. Medical Center announcement, Donovan charged Martin with keeping the broadcast on the air, and providing a skyfighter for them to escape in. Martin recruits Lorraine to do just that and it works perfectly. Martin finds Sean but can’t get to him, forcing Donovan to send Kristine in. Martin is tapped by Donovan to help them get Julie back. He helped Donovan and Ham come up with a plan. While Julie is being converted, he sent in Barbara, in a Donovan skin to try to rescue Julie. Barbara is killed but in death, Martin “discovered” that she was a Visitor. Using this as a means to an end, Martin suggested moving top priority prisoners to Earth until the ship could be contained. Martin then accompanied Julie down and took a shot in the leg in order to maintain his cover. After Diana got a hold of Sean and traded him to the resistance for Donovan, Martin wanted to be side by side while Diana used truth serum on him. Under the truth serum, Donovan gave Martin up, so Martin killed the guard and shot at Diana but missed. Martin helped Donovan escape by parachuting off the mothership. Martin then stayed ground side keeping touch with the Fifth Column on Earth. Once rumor spread about the production of a super weapon, Martin contacted Donovan and warned him of the possibility of nuclear holocaust. Martin argued against the plan, but he was overruled. For the Final Battle, Martin brought in weapons, uniforms, and a battalion of Fifth Columnists to join in the attack on the mothership. Martin joined Donovan, Julie, and Lorraine in trying to get the mothership out of the Earth’s atmosphere so it could suvive Diana’s nuclear blast. After the Final Battle, Martin returned to Earth and became Donovan’s assistant cameraman, replacing Tony Leonetti as his partner. The two of them cover Science Frontier’s work on the capture mothership and also were set to cover Diana’s trial. Martin argued that Diana didn’t deserve a trial and that their justice was much quicker. After Diana’s supposed assassination, Donovan and Martin grabbed a chopper and followed an ambulance, discovering that it was a fake and that Diana was being brought somewhere. At night they came back with cameras to get the story, but Martin let his emotions get the better of him. He knocked Donovan out and then apologized, saying this needed to be done. Martin entered the building and planned on assassinating Diana, but the guard knocked him down. In the struggle Diana grabbed Martin’s laser and forced the Fifth Columnist to give her his last remaining red dust antidote. After Diana escaped, Martin crawled back to Donovan, dying from the red dust. He confessed to Donovan and died in his arms. OOC Information Martin has a twin brother, Phillip, who is extremely loyal to the Leader. His is the first Visitor voice heard by the Humans. Character Information Martin is not available for appliction. Gallery Walsh-3.jpg Martin-1.jpg Lorraine3.png Lorraine4.jpg Lorraine1.jpg Martin-2.jpg Martin-3.jpg Martin-4.jpg Martin-5.jpg category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Dead Character Category:Fifth Column Category:Visitors Category:Male Category:Pilot